


Old Relationship

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, dinner date, former lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy meets Harry's former lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe either Kingsman The Secret Service or BBC Sherlock!
> 
> So I really wanted to try again on writing a crossover and hopefully this story works out. Hopefully there isn't any mistakes. Well, then, onto the story!

"Harry…" 

"Hmm?"

Eggsy sighs as he looks around the restaurant. "I don't know anything about French. You might have to order for me," he said.

His lover, Harry Hart, looks up from the menu. "There is an English menu if you want?" He asked.

Eggsy humphs, "Why didn't you say so before?" He asked.

Harry smirks as he calls the waitress over asking for an English menu. Once the waitress left, Harry looks at Eggsy but not before glimpsing at a familiar man that was across the room from them.

The familiar man and his companion was heading over towards them as they walk behind the waiter. 

"Harry?" Eggsy asks worriedly as Harry kept looking past Eggsy.

When the familiar man and his companion gotten nearer, Harry couldn't help it but say: "Mycroft?"

The man name Mycroft has stopped following to turn slowly to look at Harry. His eyes widened, "Harry," he said calmly.

"Sir, this is your table," the waiter said as Mycroft looks and saw that the table was right next to theirs.

"Where's John?" Mycroft asks as he couldn't believe he lost his lover momentarily.

"He went to the loo, sir. Your menu's are on the table," the waiter said before leaving.

Mycroft turns back to look at Harry, "It's good to see you again, Harry. It's been what, 10 years since we've seen each other?" He asks.

Eggsy's eyes widened as he looks back and forth between the two men. He was indeed confused on how they know each other.

"Yes, ever since you broke up with me in such tripe. Do you still think I cheated on you with a former agent who at the time was married?" Harry asks angrily.

Eggsy gaped and Mycroft was about to say something but John had returned to his side. "Is something wrong, love?" He asks.

"Dr. John Watson, meet my former lover, Harry Hart," Mycroft said as John glares at Harry before he and Harry shook hands. "We…. Worked at a tailor shop before," he said.

Eggsy snickers at the lie. "Tailor shop? Sherlock never mentioned about that. I thought you've worked for the government the whole entire life of yours?" John asks.

"Yes, well… Harry, who is your companion?" Mycroft asked gesturing to Eggsy.

"This is my lover, Gary Unwin. The son of Lee Unwin," Harry introduces as Mycroft raises an eyebrow.

He shook hands with him, "Mycroft Holmes. I am sorry about your father's passing, lad. He was a good friend of mine," he said.

"It's okay, Mr. Holmes. His in a better place now," Eggsy replies with a sad smile.

"Baby, we better go and eat. I promise Sherlock that I helped him with the investigation," John said.

"Yes, of course. Harry, will be in touch," Mycroft said as he left to go with John.

The waiter came back right after that as both Eggsy and Harry order their food from the menu. When the waiter left, Eggsy looks at Harry and asked: "So, will you tell me about what happened? Why you stopped seeing him?" He asked.

"It's nothing, really," Harry replies shaking his head.

"Harry…"

"Right after Lee's death and giving you that medal, I met Mycroft Holmes. He was managing both Kingsman and the British Government at the time. He was deciding which organization was more suitable for him. His codename was Bleoberis," Harry said with a small smile.

"'Bleoberis?'" Eggsy repeated.

"He was arrogant at the time but handsomely beautiful," Harry said slowly, "everyone admired him, including me. The name suited him. It happened when he and I were alone one time at the conference room. Our meeting with Arthur just ended," he said.

"Things escalated," Eggsy whispered but Harry heard what he had just said.

He nodded, "We were talking and the next thing I knew, he and I were kissing. I don't know who started it, but it just did. Our relationship lasted about 5 years. Sherlock thought we were going to get married," Harry said.

The waiter just came back suddenly with their soups. "I will be back with your entries," he said as he left the two men alone.

"So what happened?" Eggsy asks eagerly.

"Perceival's former mentor and I were close, too close to make Mycroft jealous. He caught us one day as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. That's where our fallout began," Harry explained.

Eggsy thought thoughtfully before asking: "If that never happened, would Mycroft and you still be together this day?" He asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he said: "I don't know Eggsy, I really don't know."

\-------

"That's utter ridiculous, Eggsy! Harry loves you. He will not breakup with you just to be with Mycroft," Roxy said as she and Eggsy were at a coffee shop.

"But you weren't there, Roxy! He wasn't the same," Eggsy replied shaking his head.

"That's what I thought also," a voice said startling the two. "Sorry for interrupting and evasdropping, but I couldn't help overhearing it," John Watson said.

"Mr. Watson!" Eggsy said fidgeting nervously, how did he missed the presence of John in the other table?

"I too was worried last night and before heading home, I asked him about going back to Harry," John said slowly.

"And?"

"He still have feelings for Harry, but not romantic ones. His like, an overprotective younger brother of the two," John said softly with a smile.

"So you're okay with it?" Eggsy asks.

John nodded, "I trust him. Besides, Sherlock would tell me right away if anything happened with Mycroft without my knowledge. His overprotective of me," he said.

Eggsy smiles at John before returning back to talk to Roxy. Perhaps he should trust Harry with this….

\-------

Harry stares at his lover once Eggsy told him about what he was worried about. "You absolute arse, you don't have to worry about that relationship. It's old news, I won't be breaking up with you just to go back to him. Besides, his in a steady relationship with John," he said.

"I know, I just couldn't help being all jealous," Eggsy said slowly.

Harry sighs as he stood up from where he was sitting to walk over to where Eggsy was standing. He put his hands on his hips to hold him steady, "Eggsy, I love you and I will not breakup with you for anyone. The honeypot missions are just missions, nothing to it," he said confidently.

"I trust you, Harry Hart," Eggsy said but was still feeling a bit insecure.

Harry smiles, as he was about to kiss him, there was a knock on the door interrupting the two. "Arthur? They need you in the IT department," Merlin said as he was accompanied by Amelia.

Harry nodded as he turns to look at Eggsy, "Dinner tonight in my place, Galahad. Don't be late," he said letting go off Eggsy but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Eggsy watches him go, why does he still feel a bit insecure even if Harry tells him not to worry about it? He sighs, perhaps he should talk to either Roxy or John. Maybe Harry knows the number to John's mobile or something.

"Hey Arthur, wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, but another one-shot. No promises!


End file.
